


Lovable Kevin Haas

by xXGermanChaosXx



Category: Tribe Twelve
Genre: Gay, M/M, and mary, mentions of dingle, this was made with a website
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-24
Updated: 2019-05-24
Packaged: 2020-03-13 21:18:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18948844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xXGermanChaosXx/pseuds/xXGermanChaosXx
Summary: this isn't my writing, it was written by https://www.plot-generator.org.uki love it so yeet here you have iti ship it





	Lovable Kevin Haas

Kevin Haas looked at the sadness pp in his hands and felt happy.

He walked over to the window and reflected on his dark surroundings. He had always loved lit Victor park with its panicky, proud peeny. It was a place that encouraged his tendency to feel happy.

Then he saw something in the distance, or rather someone. It was the figure of Milo Asher. Milo was a brave gay with black dingle and thicc nips.

Kevin gulped. He glanced at his own reflection. He was a lovable, vile, pp juice drinker with n word dingle and skinny nips. His friends saw him as a gifted, grisly gay. Once, he had even revived a dying, Mary Asher the dingle succer.

But not even a lovable person who had once revived a dying, Mary Asher the dingle succer, was prepared for what Milo had in store today.  
The slYEET teased like nyooming cats, making Kevin gay.

As Kevin stepped outside and Milo came closer, he could see the mutated smile on his face.

Milo gazed with the affection of 9758 gracious wandering water bottles. He said, in hushed tones, "I love you and I want the pp."

Kevin looked back, even more gay and still fingering the sadness pp. "Milo, succ my peener please succ succ," he replied.

They looked at each other with lit feelings, like two real, ripe rabbits yeeting at a very grateful dingle dongle, which had heavy metal music playing in the background and two charming uncles yoteing to the beat.

Kevin regarded Milo's black dingle and thicc nips. "I feel the same way!" revealed Kevin with a delighted grin.

Milo looked lovely, his emotions blushing like a bad, bewildered booty hole.

Then Milo came inside for a nice drink of pp juice.

THE END


End file.
